Family Therapy!
by zcritic88
Summary: It was another week as Lillie prepared for a therapy session with her boyfriend, her brother and her mother. When Lillie went to pick Lusamine up, she caught her mother partaking in something very dangerous!


**If you read the previous fanfic's. This continued where _The Lost Ranger_ left off. Enjoy!**

In a manor at Aether Paradise in a bed room, Lusamine prepared a golden tiara with diamonds on the side and a pink stone with a white, blue and gray stripe in the middle. Her Clefable was clapping in congratulations for the Altaria chirping a question as the Herdier was sleeping peacefully. Lusamine remembered all the dreadful stories about Mega Evolution; how for a variety of reasons, the bond was needed or else the pokemon will go wild. It would test that bond even more. "Such a lovely head piece for a graceful thing. Altaria, this should make you radiate even more... would you like to mega evolve?"

The Altaria flapped her fluffy wings in anticipation and accepted the tiara, she noticed a door open to a familiar girl that gasped in horror. "M..Mother what are you doing?!"

Lusamine flinched, turned around and saw her daughter Lillie being even more bold each day. "Lillie?! You should knock first!"

Lillie saw the mega stone and what was hidden in between Lusamine's fingers, a keystone. "It's time for our weekly meeting. Mother, you know how dangerous mega evolution is!"

Lusamine saw her Altaria didn't really mind, she answered stubbornly. "I have seen enough on the matter. The mega evolution's affects vary from pokemon to pokemon, some would be a concern... but Altaria is not among them," Lillie puffed up her cheeks and had her hands over her hips. "If you think you can manage, you are going to have to show it!"

Lusamine took a deep breath and called her Altaria back. "I'll show it outside for all to see! You did come prepared in case this happens?" Lillie growled and held onto a net ball as she followed. The Clefable sensed what Lillie has and whistles in anticipation.

Out in the front of the manor, the moon light began to trickle it's light past a few clouds. Lusamine's heel made a faint clack as she smiled in excitement. "Clefable, shall we?"

The Clefable tip toed forward as Lillie sent out her pokemon. "Skitters, lets do this!"

Out of the net ball came a Venomoth that fluttered in the moon light, Lusamine ordered with a frown. "A poison type? Clefable, use psychic!"

Lillie saw the Clefable prepare and ordered. "Skitters, use quiver dance first then let her have it!" The Venomoth began to dance and took an intense super effective psychic blast. Lillie's Venomoth dived down and shot a sludge bomb at point blank range of the Clefable, knocking her on her back in an explosion. Lusamine saw the damage and Clefable attempt to get up. "Clef...fa-" The Clefable fell knocked out, Lusamine closed her eyes and called her back. "Certainly is a strong one. Bewear, that Venomoth has overstayed it's welcome, you know what to do!"

A Bewear entered the battle and was about to focus herself in a zen headbutt as Lillie clapped, the Venomoth tossed a baton into the air and returned to the net ball. "Go Ghorchi!" Out of a great ball was a Hydreigon with a life orb that began dancing to the moon light and was pushed back to no effect.

Lusamine's eyes focus on the Hydreigon in frustration. "It's still odd... to see you with a pokemon like that," Lillie placed her hands at her hips and glared at her mother. "Don't! Ghorchi has been nothing but a nice pokemon to me and the others. Now use flamethrower!"

The Hydreigon inhaled with his three heads, the life orb siphoned and glowed, causing the three heads to have their throats ignite brighter. BURN! The Bewear was knocked out by a hot flamethrower, Lusamine called her pokemon back and was aware of a move the Hydreigon has. " _That flash cannon would just make Altaria ineffective._ Milotic, we need to do something about that things speed, if you would use icy wind!"

Lillie knew Lusamine was planning to slow the Hydreigon down. "Ghorchi, use night daze!"

The Hydreigon let loose a black shock wave, the Milotic flipped her long body over the wave and shot frigid wind, slowing the Hydreigon's flight as Lillie ordered. "Try again Ghorchi!"

The Hydreigon shot another night daze, hitting his opponent as he felt the icy wind take it's toll, Lusamine's eye squinted at what is no longer a threat to her Altaria . "Now use dragon pulse!"

The Milotic inhaled and shot at the Hydreigon for what is super effective damage but minor damage, Lillie pointed her fingers to the sky and shouted. "Ghorchi, draco meteor!" The Hydreigon roared to the sky with all three heads, meteors fell from the sky at the Milotic. CRASH!

The Milotic was knocked out in a crater, Lusamine called her back with her eyes closed and a gentle smile toward her pokemon. "You have done well, Altaria, with me!"

Out of the ultra ball, came an Altaria with a tiara; Lillie and the Hydreigon embraced for the worse as Lusamine took a keystone in between her fingers, held it with both hands and graciously brought it to her bosom, in a rub from a finger, it activated. Energy poured from the stone directly to the Altaria, causing her to glow, her cloud like wings glowed tremendously, most moved to her back, revealing a blue body. Her crest grew cloudy feathers and gave a loud haunting melody, Lusmaine opened her green eyes to a deadly, excited yet proud gaze at the Hydreigon. "It should be a fortune that you both will hear a Mega Altaria's hyper voice," The Altaria flew above to let loose a mystic yet loud, echoing shout, the Hydreigon was sent crashing at Lillie's feet from super effective damage as Lusamine finished. "but because of pixelate and that this is a battle... it isn't as lovely as it seems. Your Hydreigon: strong as he is, won't be getting up from that!"

Lillie saw her Hydreigon laid battered and called him back. "I'm sorry Ghorchi, there isn't a safe way to switch. Mele, lets take that Altaria down!"

Out came a Venusaur with his own mega stone, Lusamine called the Altaria back as she saw her daughter preparing a mega stone to shout. "Mega evolve and use sludge bomb!"

The Venusaur grew thicker, his plant became larger, he roared and began to hack sludge as the Altaria was called back in place of a Mismagius that took not very effective damage. Lusamine giggled, prepared to issue the order to use shadow ball as Lillie prepared another switch. "Mele return. Sawsbuck, come on out!"

Talomg the Venusaur's place was a Sawsbuck with horns of thick red autumn leaves and light tan fur. Lusamine's giggling stopped as she ordered quickly. "Use mystical fire and beware the horns!"

The Mismagius shot a magical flame as Lillie ordered. "Sawsbuck, use horn leech!"

The Sawsbuck grunted from the flame's damage and rushed into the Mismagius, draining her health and being healed. The Mismagius countered with another magical flame and knocked the Sawsbuck back, Lillie raised her fists in the air as she saw her pokemon get up determined. "Again!" The Sawsbuck grunted and rushed at the Mismagius, draining her of her remaining health and flicking her back. Lusamine called the Mismagius back and sent her next pokemon. "Lilligant, lets put an end to this foolishness!"

A Lilligant saw her opponent and obeyed the first order. "Quiver dance, it should suffice for the more elegant dance," The Lilligant began to dance as Lillie grunted. "Sawsbuck use return, then we will have everything needed." The Sawsbuck channeled his affection into a strong ram, knocking the Lilligant back. Both the pokemon and Lusamine made a twirl in unison for a counter as they were lost to the battle, Lilligant blew a petal dance that knocked the Sawsbuck back to Lillie for a k.o. "Sawsbuck, come back. Seraph we need to finish this soon!"

Coming out of a luxury ball is a Togekiss that fluttered into a storm of petals for a critical hit, Lillie slashed with her hands with the Togekiss. "Use air slash to finish that Lilligant off!" The Togekiss sliced through the petal dance with an air slash and at the Lilligant, POW!

The Lilligant fell on to the ground knocked out. Lusamine didn't care what was about to happen, her chest was racing at the thought of an intense conclusion as she called the Lilligant back. "Excellent work, Altaria. Let's finish this battle!"

The mega Altaria returned to battle with an echo in her voice, Lillie calmly switched her Togekiss. "Seraph, you done enough. Mele this Altaria has no where to hide now!" In the place of the Togekiss was the Mega Venusaur, Lusamine smiled in guessing the switch and ordered. "Altaria, use dragon pulse!"

The Altaria inhaled a massive beam at the Venusaur, sending him back a few inches as Lillie smiled in determination. "Now, keep using sludge bomb!"

The Venusaur snorted as the Altaria shot another dragon pulse; she heard a wet hack as the Venusaur shot a sludge bomb at her for super effective damage. Lusamine saw the Altaria sizzle and ordered for another. "Giving up now would be so unattractive, one more time!"

The Altaria shot again, the Venusaur was struggling to move his plant and growled intensively. Lillie saw her chance and shouted loudly like the trainer that inspired her. "FINISH THAT ALTARIA OFF WITH A PETAL DANCE!"

The Venusaur's plant began to shake like a beast was hiding within, a barrage of petals swirled from the flower and directly at the Altaria. SWWWWOOOOOSH!

The Altaria was shot out of the air, reverting back to her regular form and crashing ontop of Lusamine, knocking her off her high heels. Lillie powered the Venusaur down and approached to pet him. "Excellent job Mele," The Venusaur smiled to Lillie and watched his trainer approach the defeated opponent, Lusamine regained her sight and was petting the Altaria while preparing the ultra ball. "Shh. You have done more than enough."

Lillie stood bold, puffed up her cheeks and extended her hand when she saw the Altaria called back. "Mother, Wicke is already heading to Elio's house."

Lusamine's calm smile turned to a frown of hesitation and doubt. "... Does that boy really need to know the details of what happened when they sent that dreadful package? You did call him afterwards."

Lillie nodded and her eyes glistened. "Only enough and even he was worried. Gladion and I told you about what he ended up going through. When that Shadow Mew took over, he had to scream it out! Now please, stop this nonsense and follow, father is going to be working late tonight so you don't have any excuse to miss this!" Lusamine heard the tone, she took Lillie's assistance and slowly got herself back up to prepare for the therapy session.

At Elio's House.

Wicke had a Mew in her arms and gave an adorable smile to a smiling Gladion. "It's sounds like you and Elio had done quite a lot in showing Nate and Yancy the Alola region," Gladion shrugged and felt a rather joyous mood. "He made the Battle Royale quite the event and his ideals was enough to stir Tapu Bulu of all pokemon when we went to Malie Garden for that concert," Elio remembered as he had a Banette in his arms. "Bulu wasn't even mad at Nate, the guy had a vision of how technology can help the region... it still didn't help that Bulu gave a no about all those changes!"

Knock, knock!

Elio got himself up, prepared to open the door as Gladion remembered a particular day. "Manaphy had to travel back to the sea the day he came to this region, but this first lesson. Johto is the region he was born on, it would make sense for him to find the region we live in because of how distant the two regions are. He should visit regularly once he is done."

Click!

Elio came back with a small white box and Patricia following with a Meowth. "Hello again! Hau told me about your week and Yancy sure pushed that Photo Club to it's limit! Son, you can open it now... it's something I had for a while that you might like," Elio opened the box and found a grey mega stone with a red and yellow marking ontop of a bronze harnass. "Tha... mom how long you had this beedrillite?"

Patricia was about to answer, then stopped while scratching her head. "... It's been a while since I did a tournament, I think this one was a runner up prize or something." The woman shrugged it and put on sun glasses. "What matters is I got that and the gengarite during my prime!"

Gladion listened and his smile faded quickly to a disturbed frown. "How did you get a key stone in the first place?"

Patricia remembered as she felt her mind itch. "It was during my time in Kanto when Meowth found it at Lavendar town... some weirdo's were messing around with things they shouldn't have and someone had to stop them," Gladion was about to ask what were the people until he realized. "That was a type of cult?"

Patricia shrugged. "I don't know, but Otto seemed to have remembered those guys enough, guess his first trainer was apart of that and used him for what ever messed up crap they had planned. That cult seem to dedicate themselves to a static like block or something... it was pretty creepy."

The Mew shivered at the thought, Wicke heard something in the back of her head and asked. "I do not want to change the subject so soon. But you three know what this session is about?"

Gladion nodded in silence as Elio guessed. "When Ardos had Alphonse deliver that file?"

Gladion slowly gritted his teeth on remembering. "Lusamine was about to lose her mind over this, as if my family needed more problems!"

Elio asked without hesitation. "What did she do when she put all of it together?" Gladion felt pain as he answered. "Much to what would be considered an improvement, she was trying to get Lillie and me to leave since we were only checking up on her. Neither of us bought that, it took realizing she played a part in-" Gladion stared at the Mew and stopped himself, Patricia asked. "There isn't any coming back from that, she was about to lash out on herself and didn't want you two to see that?" Elio, Gladion, Wicke and the Mew felt their blood run cold; Gladion posed silently until he heard the door open.

Lillie walked in exhausted, with what looked like Lusamine's hair was matted from being knocked to the ground. The teenager girl apologize as she sat next to Gladion. "Sorry about that, mother managed to mega evolve that Altaria with little problems. Mele and the others were able to pull through," Gladion was about to glare at Lusamine for doing something that reckless as Elio's grey iris shrank for a moment. "So now we got a Mega Altaria to deal with on top of everything else. Lusamine, I heard your pokemon had some moves learned-" Lusamine smiled arrogantly at him. "It is needed, if you ever considered battling me again. It would be rather foolish to do so!"

Elio and Patricia laughed sarcastically as the boy responded. "There is someone that visit's this region on occasion that is more intimidating than you and she doesn't even try. Anyways, we were about to talk about that... incident. Sit down."

Lusamine glared back at Elio and found a lonely chair to sit on; seeing the Mew in Wicke's arms, she hesitated to say something as the youngest of the house started. "Lusamine, just so you know. Regardless of anything; Cipher would have hurt Isaac, Ghorchi and several other pokemon anyways. They done this before and if anything, all the messed up stuff they did to Isaac was bound to be let loose eventually," Lillie agreed. "By the time they drugged him, his mind was already gone."

Gladion broke his silence. "He wasn't even aware of what he was anymore. Before you ask what makes it different from Type:Null or Cosmog, you know why they targeted you of all people?"

Lusamine was shaking, trying to answer, Elio answered for her. "While you were not able to to much against these guys once they became known. Lillie was the one who snagged Solgaleo from Cipher, took down Evice who was the reason Ardos was able to get his hands on that pokemon. That was why he sent a Shadow Darkrai after Alola... he wanted to hurt everyone we care about as an act of spite. When Ardos' pulled his trump card with Isaac... it was Lillie again who stopped Isaac from trying to kill himself," Lusamine asked, feeling her confidence drop from her legs. "That Mew's suffering had been going on for a while. What have they even done to that Mew for all of those thoughts be in him?"

Elio and the Mew felt themselves fade from reality, their vision was in something else. "I wish I can forget, I was told the things I saw was only the surface and you read the file on the details. Isaac was turned into a literal time bomb," Wicke sighed at the information on Nihilego and it's neurotoxins. "He was rendered to that state when they kept suppressing his mind. By then, only two things remained in his mind," Lusamine felt her throat struggle. "One of them was Nihilego, how many times has it took that form?"

Lillie counted, from the one at the frozen collection room, to the form resembling the Mother Beast and the last one down at the labs. "Three times, he sent us to at least two places that had something to do with it. As a Shadow Pokemon... the other thing on his mind... the only thing he had left to live for," Gladion saw his sister's eyes water and answered. "Was the desire for destruction, to kill everything just for the sake of doing it."

Lusamine began to crouch on seeing her children try to manage the thought. The fact the Mew was at the point of wanting to kill everything with a shadow explosion clarified what lingered in her mind for months. "What kind of person would allow that to happen?"

Gladion focused his gaze on Lusamine and went for more as she was in a state where she would listen. "We only knew of the code name XD-002 at the time, he would have been rescued much earlier if we knew where he was. The problem was Cipher had something more urgent for us to be concerned about, something that you is your fault!" He continued as he saw Lusamine took it with an excepting look of defeat. "It was your fault Cipher knew of the Ultra Beast, your fault that they took an interest in Alola, your fault for the pokemon Cipher experimented on to create a shadow pokemon that would evolve, your fault that they had the means to perform more of those atrocities on the Mew until he became so unstable that it resulted in... that."

Elio and the Mew saw Lusamine try to hide in her hair like it is a blanket in guilt. "Why did any of you even bother with me after knowing all that?"

Lillie didn't hesitate to answer and raised her fists up. "Mother, what you were going to do to yourself if Gladion and I left you after that-" Gladion joined in the answer, knowing what would have happened. "Even after everything, neither of us would have done something that cold. Not when we were that close... that isn't the closure any of us wanted."

Patricia's eyes widened at the thought. "They sent you that file, knowing it would mess you up like that JUST to hurt Lillie for ruining their plans. Even if you think permanently removing yourself would have solved anything, you would have been giving those monsters what they wanted!"

Lusamine tilted her head up and tried not to sob, shouting loudly in self destructive anger. "What does that make me? If it was a year earlier I wouldn't have cared, none of those pokemon would have mattered!"

Elio shouted back. "Your right there, one particular Admin knew of you and really hated you guts! Makes you think what they really had planned for-" Wicke let the Mew put both on a psychic hold. "That is enough! There is no denying any of it."

Lillie nodded and continued. "Mother, we are aware. We already talked about that awful person who went along with Ardos's plan. They won't be bothering anyone ever again, when Elio brought father back and left... that was when all talked. Isaac, you can let both of them go."

Gladion watched Elio and Lusamine focus away from each other and answered Patricia's curiosity. "Generally,we talked about all the things that happened when father disappeared, how Lusamine gotten worse over the span of seven years," Patricia guessed. "Year five or so was when it gotten so bad you took Type:Null and ran? Majority of us are kind of in the know about this now, it isn't going to happen again."

Lusamine guessed as a hellish scream rang in her mind. "It would have ended in around... seven minutes. That Gengar you have alone wouldn't have hesitated," Gladion continued, feeling more bitter. "Then we talked about Ultra Beast incident... which father wasn't happy about when Elio told him the bare minimum. He blamed himself for that."

Lusamine bit her lip in the memories of Mohn's smile becoming depressed, how he attempted to apologize and didn't have the spirit to even do that. "He wasn't the one who searched blindly like a fool. He wasn't the one who brought any of the trauma that came after, by the time he went to Pelago he done what he loves unaware. Then we started talking about the shadow pokemon incident," Gladion helped finish in wanting to reach the conclusion of the family drama. "As a result, things cannot just go back to the way they were. Too much has happened for far too long for it to ever be like that again."

Lillie agreed, Lusamine swallowed and agreed, Elio saw the frowning at the conclusion and voiced the option they have left. "Taking what you can salvage out of this and move on," Gladion directed his stare at Elio rather satisfied with the words. "This isn't going to fix much, but if we can at least talk to each other like normal again. It would be enough," Silence filled the room until Lillie thought of something. "I tried a quiver dance and baton pass strategy before I came here," Elio guessed. "Skitters and Ghorchi?"

Gladion was about to form a smile as he asked. "Which is probably how that Venomoth was able to knock that Clefable out in one sludge bomb?"

Lillie smiled back as Lusamine started to remember. "Then she did as expected and tried to have Bewear use zen headbutt, that was when I used baton pass," Lusamine squinted her eyes at Lillie and smiled back like how a trainer would accept from another. "A mistake I won't repeat again. Milotic was able to take care of that Hydreigon's speed before too long."

Patricia understood how it would be possible. "Icy wind for the speed? Because you really don't what an Altaria switching into a Hydreigon, without mega evolution it would be a draco meteor away to fainting, or Ghorchi having flash cannon would make your mega Altaria dive before getting to do anything with that life orb making his damage more powerful, once the speed was done... you did the obvious to him," Wicke gasped. "You used a pixelated hyper voice?"

Lillie answered with a fierce glare at Lusamine. "There wasn't many pokemon I can really switch to, Ghorchi would need to rest for a couple days," Lusamine casually perked at the thought, then noticed Elio staring at a beedrillite. "Lillie certainly has learn a lot. … Elio, I was unaware you have a Beedrill."

Gladion's smile cringed to a frown as he answered, trying to keep the conversation going. "He caught a green one from the Bug Catching Contest in Johto. It took him a long time to even find a Weedle and that failed when another trainer caught it!"

Lusamine smiled back at Gladion and asked both boys. "It is a rather popular bug type due to it's mega evolution and being quite helpful for new trainers. How were you able to manage with all of those people?"

Elio wondered as well. "Probably because where I found Megan was the most dangerous part of the park. If you find one Beedrill... there is a nest or a hive of them nearby and they won't be happy to see you," Gladion's eye twitched in regards to a report. "I think we may need to look at some strange sightings soon, because those Beedrills were going to kill you if you didn't run!"

Lusamine dreaded at the thought of having to run from those and attempted to change it to something else to last the half hour. "A particular pokemon has been found in the city that is considered rare. Scatterbug, it becomes a rather fascinating pokemon on evolving. Vivillion, it has such a lovely pattern on their wings that are different depending on where in the world they grew. This region has a rather special color for them... Elio, if you have that Rotom Dex with you it might show us what I am talking about," Elio felt annoyed as a Rotom Dex went out of the bag to show a butterfly, in addition to many different patterns. "Your talking about the one that looks like the sun rising above an ocean?"

Lillie saw the pattern to be breath taking and gave her answered before anyone else. "I seen a few trainers with that pokemon, there is another that might make that Galladite relevant... Ralts!"

 **Author here to give all of you who read this far in the series a thank you.**

 **This concludes a major part of this series but do keep open for a continuation of this. In the mean time, let me know in the review what you think of this series.**


End file.
